


I Want a Taste for You (but I-)

by merryfortune



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cakeverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Nagihiko plays a mean joke on Rima but she has what she thinks is the last laugh.
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko/Mashiro Rima
Kudos: 5





	I Want a Taste for You (but I-)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nadenagi on Tumblr as part of the Shugo Chara Secret Santa exchange <3

“You’re a Cake, aren’t you?” Nagihiko asked with a wink of his eye. “I can tell. I’m a Fork. We just know these sorts of things.”

His voice was light and airy, but Rima mustn’t have noticed.

She stiffened. She held her school bag tightly. And she was suddenly jolted with zillions of regrets about coming to school early. She just wanted to do her homework in the library because the living room of her house felt too suffocating and she hadn’t expected that Nagihiko would be lurking around, like a stray cat, this early as well. Especially not on a Council meeting morning.

She also didn’t expect that he might have a curiosity and especially one like that.

Her nerves prickled. She swallowed and shot him the sharpest glare that she could muster.

“Why does it matter to you?” Rima asked. “If its true or false.” She crossed her arms.

“You can’t evade me. I can tell. The others mightn’t have the sixth sense because they’re normal, but I can.”

It was supposed to be a secret but some people in this world were more predatory than others and Rima knew well she made for excellent prey. She was just disappointed that Nagihiko would play into the former when he knew how Rima hated that she was deemed the latter despite her better efforts. Her heart pounded as she remembered all those chiding warnings her mother had given her in the form of tall tales and lullabies and scary stories to keep her in her room after lights out.

_Rima, my baby, you are a Cake – just like me_ , she had spoken, singsong, _and that means you are uniquely sweet_.

Rima glared. Why couldn’t fate have dealt her a different hand? Why couldn’t she be normal, a Plate, why couldn’t she be like him, apparently a Fork?

Nagihiko was cunningly patient as he waited to provoke her further. His eyes glistened, like a dollop of honey off the spoon, poignant and tart. He was smiling. Slightly sharp in the corners of his mouth and then, after a pregnant pause, he spoke.

“It matters to me because I’m curious as to what sort of Cake you are, Rima, dearest.” he said. “Whenever your around I get so… hungry. I have to stop myself from eating all the snacks at our meetings because you drive me that wild.”

Rima swallowed. Her instinct was to hide. To run away and curl up into a ball because that made her feel safe but Nagihiko was her friend. If she said no, he would back off. After all, as they were now, they were standing a little bit away from each other, his hands were behind his back as he waited to match her pace slower than his own.

“Then eat more at breakfast and lunch.” Rima told him with a derisive nod of her head.

Nagihiko laughed. “You really are a comedian.” he replied. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

“Good.” Rima murmured.

“So, tell me, what should I eat to get a taste for you? Custard tarts? Rock cake biscuits?” Nagihiko asked and then began to guess, his eyes started to swirl with that hunger that Rima knew very well that only Forks had. “Do you know what taste like?” And as soon as Nagihiko asked that, it appeared he had some sort of revelation. His swirling eyes stopped only to go wide, and he gasped. “Is that why you’re like that?” he asked. “You’ve never been tasted before? You want to pretend that you’re not a Cake because if you haven’t been tasted, how could you ever know for certain?”

Rima felt herself go hot under the round collar of her school uniform.

Rima knew very well what she tasted like. Her Father, a Fork, had told her once or twice. His affection was rare and scant, but she took those few sweet words to heart because otherwise she would starve not knowing that he did, on some level, love her.

And also? Rima wasn’t scared to know. She knew well that the world could be scary, no matter how pampered one was, and she if to be a Cake was her fate then so be it. She would turn that seeming weakness to strength because everyone was fascinated with the afflictions and the alignments, for better or worse.

Rima marched up to Nagihiko, her eyes boring holes in him, and he blinked. He blinked again when Rima grabbed him by his jacket and she forced him to bend down, tugging on his clothes and that distance between them was now all but crumbs. She got up onto her tiptoes, and there was a ravenous look in her eyes that spooked Nagihiko; he could feel her breath on his mouth and he didn’t have to wait very long before Rima retaliated against his teasing.

Rima kissed him and she kissed him with eyes closed. Nagihiko made a noise of surprise which was muffled by the feeling of Rima’s kiss. He kept his eyes wide open as Rima kissed him, hard, and tried to give him a good taste of exactly what sort of Cake that she knew she was.

She was a caramel mud cake. She was sweet and dense with chocolate-hazelnut filling and shavings of pecans and desiccated coconut too. She was intense decadence and if Nagihiko wanted to know the full extent of how sweet she was.

And she left Nagihiko gasping for air when she finally let up. “And now, you had better not starve, fool.” Rima told him. She readjusted how her school bag’s strap felt on her. “Now go forth and eat bread since you have already eaten Cake.”

Nagihiko blinked.

Rima huffed.

Her lips tingled with the sensation of such a kiss. That was her first kiss and she had wasted it on something as hasty as this, but she found it strangely worthwhile. The feelings of it all had exploded inside of her and what she found in the aftermath was that she had most rightly shut Nagihiko and his comments up entirely. To say nothing of the fact that taking the lead, kissing, was nice. She understood better why adults seemed to fixate on it now.

But with all her icing was scuffed but she hurried on. Rima had more important things to worry about like whether or not she would get an excellent grade on this upcoming assignment or not. She especially could not think of a more unimportant thing like worrying that Nagihiko did or did not like the taste of her status as Cake.

Still, Nagihiko watched her walk off with his first kiss as well. Not even waiting around for the real joke which was that Nagihiko was as much as a Fork as his twin sister was his twin. That is to say not at all. He had just wanted to rile her up and he supposed he did manage that at least as he touched his lips, feeling softer than before, and his own heart racing.


End file.
